


【卷三】非全息丨风流女王受勾引处男外卖员（一）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性, 口交, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439320
Kudos: 77





	【卷三】非全息丨风流女王受勾引处男外卖员（一）

又是那个美人点的外卖，在看到订单地址和姓名时，男生一下就认了出来，心里有些说不清的雀跃和期待。  
那么美又性感的人，谁都想要多看几眼的。他这么告诉自己。  
那人开门时仍旧穿着那身酒红色的睡袍，显得肤白如玉，而且似乎是刚刚出浴，浑身笼着一层水汽，皮肤也透着一点粉。他靠在进门处的柜子上，媚眼如丝地看着自己：“又是你啊……还有别的单子吗？”  
“没有了。”  
“哦……那要进来歇一会儿吗？”  
青年下意识地咽了一口口水，愣愣地问：“进去做什么？”  
池景微微一挑眉：“果然还是小朋友。当然是……做爱啊。”  
过于直白的词语听得青年耳根子都红了，人也有些不知所措，结结巴巴地问：“真、真的可以吗……”  
池景笑了一声，不再逗他，直接拽住青年上衣中间的位置，把他牵进了门。  
门在身后“砰”地关上，青年和面前穿着睡袍的美人共处一室，才终于从发懵的状态里回过神来。他的第一次居然…居然可以交给这么一个尤物，兴奋激动的情绪涌起，他的下身也开始硬涨了起来。  
“我刚洗过澡，你要去洗一下吗？”  
“哦，好……”  
池景打开鞋柜拿了一双凉拖，弯腰时宽大的浴袍完全遮不住胸脯，两颗饱满红润的乳头都能看得清清楚楚。  
“记得把下面好好洗干净，我不喜欢味道太重的鸡巴。”  
男生往浴室方向走了几步，又回头问了一句：“有、有浴巾可以借我用吗？”  
池景暧昧地笑笑，只扔了一条毛巾给他：“有是有，不过你光着出来就行。”  
男生连脖子都红了，闷着头进了浴室。  
等他出来时，池景已经光裸着倚在床上了。他不自觉地屏息走过去，只见面前的躯体美得像艺术品，浑身的肌肤莹白细嫩，腿修长笔直，腰十分纤细，却有着弧度完美的酥胸翘臀。  
不过最特别的还是私处，池景的体毛很淡，他看到了一根颜色浅淡显得十分干净的阴茎，但在阴茎下面还有一个小逼，颜色没有那么浅，两瓣肉唇有些肥厚，颜色是成熟的肉红色，透着肉欲的气息。  
男生看着池景的下身，愣愣地问：“你是男人还是女人？”  
池景乜他一眼：“小朋友，我要是愿意，也能操得你服服帖帖的。你说呢？”  
男生忙道：“哦哦，对不起……我没见过……”  
池景看了看男生还带着些学生气的脸，问：“你是处男吗？”  
男生有些紧张：“嗯，是……”  
“好吧，给处男小朋友一个福利。”  
男生就站在床边，池景趴在床上，含住了男生的肉棒舔吮吞吐，从来只试过手淫的男生还是第一次感受到这样的刺激，虽然没肏过逼，但他觉得吸吮着肉棒的口腔内壁就像穴道里的媚肉一样销魂，更别说还有灵巧的舌头对着他的敏感点不停舔弄。  
没多久，男生就粗喘着缴了存货，他大概是有一小段时间没自慰过了，浓稠的精液射了池景满嘴。池景抽了两张抽纸，把精液吐出来扔进垃圾桶，然后抹抹嘴巴对男生道：“在我嘴里射过一次了，等下做爱可不准秒射哦，小处男。”


End file.
